To Save a Hanyou
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: She falls unconscious, only to wake up on the back of a two headed dragon, surrounded by an annoying toad demon, a little girl and the ever lovable, yet cold and stotic lord of the west. Read and review please!


**Ok so I am uber bored and decided to post a little one-shot, taking a break from writing my new story 'Second Chances' which in case your curious will be posted; March 1st**

***There will be no second chapter for this.***

**-If you want to take over this Idea just send me a PM asking for permission. Okie?**

**Here we go:**

I had blood running down my arms, my legs, my face. Pretty much everywhere. I wasn't to worried though, it'll heal fairly quickly.

Why?

Well I'm a Hanyou. An Inu Hanyou, I have Red hair and White bangs, eyes of a demon, a red that rivaled the cranberry red of my hair. Two little white triangles for ears. I grew up with my father, he was fairly young, with red hair and black eyes. My mother was a dog demon, injured and in need of help. My father took her in for the night...and well since I was the product of that night, I hope you can figure out what happened.

If not, then puppy, it's time to have a little chat with your parents.

Anyway, My name's Thalia. I've been living alone since I was eight, after My father was killed in a fire. But i'm fine, I know how to protect myself.

Or...at least I thought I did, I'm currently loosing to a dragon demon.

"Aww does the poor puppy have an owie?" He laughed a deep, nasaly laugh, I wanted to vomit.

"No. I-i'm _fine!_" I spat blood on the floor, growling venomously. I will not loose. I've gotten out of tougher battles then this.

"Poor, disgraceful little hanyou."

he taunted me, i tried my hardest to block out the words he chose to utter. But I just...couldn't! I've lived with threats and insult my entire life. Why am I not used to this?

He swung his thick iron sword down quickly, I just managed to dodge it. My sleeve was torn off though. It didn't matter. It looked more, warrior like now. If that makes sense.

I was wearing simpole black demon slayer pants, a red obi tie around my waist. I had a short black kimono on, a grey vine like pattern weaving from the bottom hem, up to my chest area. The kimono was now currently missing the right sleeve, but again, that doesn't matter. The kimono was open to reveal a white dragon slayer skin tight top, showing off my middrif slightly.

If I wasn't a Hanyou then I might have already found a mate.

"Stupid little Hanyou! HAHA!" He swung the sword again, this time cutting me slightly on my side. I held back a hiss as I danced away from him.

Gotta get away, gotta get aw-aHHHH!

I was to busy to notice the thrid swing, the blunt of the sword slammed into my stomach, causing blood to fall from my lips. I was weightless as my body was tossed like a ragdoll through the air.

I couldn't stay airbound forever though. I went crashing roughly into a tall strong oak behind me. My back screamed in pain as in made the direct contact with the scratchy unforgiving bark. My head was the next part of me to feel pain. My head hit backwards, emitting a bump and painful throbbing in my cranium.

I would have yelled for help, had my vision not begun to blur around the edges. Leaving splotches of grey and blues. The last thing I saw was the lumbering form of the demon coming to finish his prey. But I wasn't scared. Someone would save me.

-LINE BREAK-

When I was awake, I was painfully aware of the throbbing in my side, the gentle rocking of..._somethig..._A light humming and the most annoying high pitched squeak of a voice."

My eyes drifted open slightly, squinting from the sudden brightness of the sun. I groaned, moving my hand to my head. I sat up and groaned at te pain in my back.

Well I guess that solves the rocking. I was sitting on the back of a green, scaly two headed dragon. It turned it's head's towards me, snorted, blowing hot air into my face then turning back around.

"AH Lord Sesshomaru! She woke up!" It was a little girls voice. She sounded so kind and innocent. Lord Sesshomaru...Where have I heard that before.

The dragon slowed to a stop. I sat up fully and jumped from my perch upon his back. My bare feet hit the rocky ground below me. I stumbled; trying to regain balance after falling faint is not easy.

I felt a warm hand grab under my elbow keeping me steady. A hand I was grateful for considering my vision decided to fizz again. I stood straigter after shaking away the ebbing darkness.

I turned to thank the person who saved me only to stop in my tracks and loose my breath. He was absolutley beautiful Long silver hair, reaching his lower back. He had the most flawless face I have ever seen. He stood in a regal pose, his eyes, a molten gold showed no mercy. I knew he was a demon from the purple marks printed on his chhek bones.

He wore black shoes, white Hakama pant's, a white kimono with red hexagonal shapes on the sleeves and collar. HIs kimon was tied closed with a yelloe obi. A silver armor plate covered his chest hanging off one shoulder. A dull blade, hung by his side. I doubt it could deal much damage.

"Lord S-Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western lands." I stood in fear. His notorious hate of hanyou's was well known. I might die if I make him angry. I need to get out of here.

"Hanyou! You should thank Lord Sesshomaru for saving your worthless hide!" That annoying screeched boomed in my ear.

The source was a small toad demon with a two faced staff, wearing mud brown robe.

"Shut it you stupid Imp!" I yelled clawing at him.

He squeaked, hiding behind a small girl in a yellow and orange Kimono. She laughed gleefully as she looked at me.

"Are you o.k Miss?"

"I'm fine sweetie." I said kneeling down in front of her. She ran over and gave me a boquet of lillies.

I thanked her before turning to the western lord. I bowed deeply, my ears pressed against my head. He looked at me with a critical gaze.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru." I kept my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Rise Hanyou." His voice was emotionless and demanding at the same time. Even If I didn't want to look him in the eye, I found myself doing so.

"Y-yes?" I took a hesitant step back. Why is he staring at me like that?

"Hm." thats it, didn't say anything. Nothing. No compliment, insult, death threat...nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Is she going to stay with us?"

It was the little girl. She ran up to him. tugging on his Kimono sleeve. He looked at me for a brief moment, before turning his gaze to the girl.

I didn't know why but I really wanted to stay with him. I knew I couldn't. I'm hanyou. He's a full demon. He's a _lord!_ Before I knew it myself I was running through the trees. Not bothering to stop. Who knows. Maybe i'll see them again.

Well, I saw them sooner then expected, because next thing I know is my arm is pulled and I am thrown into a warm hard chest. Lord Sesshomaru. I blushed at the close proximity.

"Ahh Umm!" I struggled from his grip, but he held on tighter.

"You. Will. Stay." He said. He leaned his head down to my neck breathing in deeply. I blushed deeper. "Hanyou."

"My na-names Thalia. Even though your a lord, you should still have manners." I said before I even processed my words. Oh god he's going to kill me for sure!

"Hm. Thalia." He rested his head on my shoulder, sniffing once again before licking the hollow of my neck. I shivered, and moaned at the touch.

"Lord S-Sesshomaru what are you-" His lips were soft, Why is he kissing a Hanyou? I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay.

**Again, no second chapter, so don't ask. If you want to take over this idea and make a story out of it, just send me a PM!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
